Eric Kirchmer
Eric Simon KirchmerBlogger profile (born September 1, 1978) is a conceptual artist for Valve since 2002.Company People on Valve's official website He is currently living in Seattle. Biography On the previous version of Valve's official website, his function was described as follows: "Eric came to Valve after graduation from the Art Institute of Seattle in 2001. Originally from San Diego, Eric was a freelance illustrator who left the sun to work on more of a healthy monitor complexion. As part of the HL2 team, Eric is responsible for the game's visual density, by modeling everything from cars to broken concrete and debris. In the other few hours of Eric's life he can be found sculpting, raising bansai and working in his sketchbook."about the valve team on Valve's official website On the current version of Valve's official website, his function is described as follows: "Eric has been an artist with Valve since 2002, in that time he has helped with the visual design on projects such as Half Life2, Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat and most recently Left 4 Dead 2. Originally from Southern California, after 10 years and a few thousand coffees, Eric now calls the Pacific Northwest home." He was also among other Valve employees to give his likeness to Gordon Freeman, as well as the stripped Overwatch Soldier and the Citizen Male 04, "Eric". Most of his work for Half-Life 2 consisted in rough sketches often made to help mappers build their maps. Work for Half-Life 2 *The "e3_terminal" CitadelHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar *City 17 (with Viktor Antonov and Damarcus Holbrook) *The Coast (with Viktor Antonov) *The Combine Smart Barrier (with Viktor Antonov) *The Combine technology (with Viktor Antonov and Dhabih Eng) *Human props, cars, debris and buildings *Several schematics for Nova Prospekt / the Depot, as well as the Gunship Bays *Kleiner's Lab (with Dhabih Eng) *Nova Prospekt (with Dhabih Eng and Viktor Antonov) *Ravenholm (with Viktor Antonov and Horia Dociu) *The Ravenholm traps (with Horia Dociu) Complete gameography *''Counter-Strike: Source'' (2004) *''Half-Life 2'' (2004) *''Day of Defeat: Source'' (2005) *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' (2006) *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' (2007) *''Portal'' (2007) *''Team Fortress 2'' (2007) *''Left 4 Dead'' (2008) *''Left 4 Dead 2'' (2009) *''Alien Swarm'' (2010) *''Portal 2'' (2011) Gallery ''Half-Life 2'' Modeling File:Eric kirchmer.jpg|Kirchmer's image used for Freeman, the stripped Overwatch Soldier and Citizen Male 04. File:Eric tex cylmap evil2.png|Stripped Overwatch Soldier face texture. File:Male04.jpg|Citizen Male 04. Concept art File:Original opening map.jpg File:Electrical props.jpg File:City panorama1.jpg File:City panorama2.jpg File:Mobile wall citadel houses van.jpg File:Building ruins.jpg File:City rubble.jpg File:Attic concept.jpg File:Destroyed skyscraper.jpg File:Citadel skyscrapers view.jpg File:City skyscraper and dome.jpg File:Lab stuff2.jpg File:Lab polisher.jpg File:Lab power props.jpg File:Lab props desk.jpg File:Pipes.jpg File:Car concept art.jpg File:Cars colors.jpg File:Cars small.jpg File:Canals garbage.jpg File:Traps concept nb.jpg File:Ravenholm overview1.jpg File:Ravenholm overview2.jpg File:Ravenholm trap detail.jpg File:Ravensketch1.jpg File:Ravensketch2.jpg File:Ravensketch3.jpg File:Red props wasteland.jpg File:Np coast props.jpg File:Idle port.jpg File:Coast crap.jpg File:Crane sketch.jpg File:Depot preliminary overview.jpg File:Depot showers guard.jpg File:Depot yard plan.jpg File:Depot lavatory plan.jpg File:Depot cellblock 3.jpg File:Depot cellblock 2.jpg File:Depot cellblock 1.jpg File:Depot cafeteria.jpg File:Gunship bays concept.jpg File:Antlion through wall.jpg File:Mounted connection devices1.jpg File:Mounted connection devices2.jpg File:Wires corridor.jpg File:Wires celllblock.jpg File:Wires-pipes.jpg File:Wires - generators.jpg File:Cellblock wires.jpg ''Portal 2'' File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Chicken.jpg File:ASSketch ek.jpg File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Red Barn in Hangar.jpg File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Small Test Chambers.jpg References See also *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' External links *Official website (WIP) *Blogger profile * * Category:Conceptual Artists Category:Eric Kirchmer designs Category:Character models Category:Valve employees Category:Real world people